


cinnamon and fall spices

by muahkisses



Series: their baby boy,  jisung [2]
Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Alpha Na Jaemin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Park Jisung (NCT), Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Park Jisung (NCT), Top Na Jaemin, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muahkisses/pseuds/muahkisses
Summary: it was heavy, warm, and all encompassing. jaemin usually smelled like cinnamon and all types of fall spices, but it was ten times more heady, surrounding jisung like a cloud and making his brain go a little fuzzy.orjaemin goes into rut and jisung tries to keep up
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Series: their baby boy,  jisung [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865773
Comments: 19
Kudos: 125





	cinnamon and fall spices

when jisung got home, the curtains were tightly drawn shut with no lights on. it smelled off, in a way that didn’t help jisung pinpoint what it was, but he shrugged it off the same. probably some weird food jaemin had tried cooking. he toed off his shoes by the door, calling out his arrival hesitantly and dropping his backpack on the floor. 

“hyung! did you eat already?” he called, making his way into their kitchen and rubbing his eyes blearily. no response. jisung pouted, craning his neck to glare at the empty doorway jaemin would always be leaning on when he got home from afternoon classes. 

in a flurry of movement jisung was pressed against the kitchen counter, hands wrapping around him and lips on his. jisung yelped, his mouth opening and jaemin’s tongue swiping at the seam of his lips. and, oh my  _god_ ,  the  _smell_. 

it was heavy, warm, and all encompassing. jaemin usually smelled like cinnamon and all types of fall spices, but it was ten times more heady, surrounding jisung like a cloud and making his brain go a little fuzzy. it washed over him, limbs going soft and melting into jaemin’s embrace, letting jaemin press a big hand on the small of his back. suddenly, everything clicked.

jisung jolted, pushed at his chest, leaning back until he was practically bent over backwards. “hyung, are you in rut?” 

desperation mixed with frustration crossed his face, “yes, ‘sung. duh.” and then immediate regret. “oh, sorry, i know you meant well, i- i just.. it was so sudden and  _ god _ , baby, you smell  _ soo  _ good.” his grip on jisung’s waist tightened but jaemin didn’t do much more, hands fisting the fabric of jisung’s hoodie. 

jisung frowned, “why didn’t you call me?” he pressed a hand against jaemin’s forehead, and jaemin huffed before batting it away, leaning forward to mouth at jisung’s neck. 

“didn’t wanna bother you,” he mumbled, “can i  _ please  _ fuck you now?” jisung tilted his head back, cheeks flushing because jaemin slid a thigh in between jisung’s and  _oh_ ,  that felt good. 

jaemin bit at that sensitive spot next to his scent gland and jisung whimpered, closing his eyes and letting jaemin have his way. “how long, hyung?” he managed to get out, cheeks flushing because  _yes_ , jaemin should push his thigh forward like that again.

jaemin muttered an answer but jisung wasn’t really paying attention, belatedly making a noise of confusion when jaemin’s hands were lowering, kneeding at his ass. “couple hours now,” jaemin repeated, and jisung tried to shake off the warm blanket that set over his brain, wrapping his arms around jaemin.  jaemin’s hands were roaming and desperate and  jisung finally pressed back with the same urgency jaemin had, let him steal his breath away and nibble on his lips.

the room was still dark, soft light filtering in through the cracks in the blind and casting a stripe of golden glow on jaemin’s skin. he was panting against his neck, harshly, cold fingers trailing under jisung’s hoodie in contrast to his burning up forehead. jisung moaned when jaemin thumbed his nipples, leaning down to suck more bruises on his collarbone. when jaemin latched onto him with his teeth, jisung was breathless. he was nibbling and sucking and licking and a familar wetness was pooling between his thighs. embarrassing, but oh so obvious.

jaemin mustve smelled it because he was growling against him, sucking a particularly harsh bite onto the side of jisung’s neck and hitching jisung onto the counter. jisung whined, wrapping his legs around jaemin’s and jaemin picked him up with ease, walking into the living room and dropping him onto the couch. 

jaemin’s hands were shaking, eyes glued to jisung and firm against jisung’s fingers. it was more intimate like this. jisung could make out the flush on his cheeks, his teary eyes glittering softly, and could feel his erection pressing against his stomach. jisung ground down. jaemin groaned, deep and gravely and his head fell back, skin glistening, sticky with sweat. his hands shifted to jisung’s ass, moving jisung himself and they were rocking back and forth, jisung’s head falling forward as he chanted jaemin’s name. 

“‘ _sung_ ,” jaemin said, voice breaking and lips trembling because it was getting too much and jisung nodded, pushing up enough to shrug his pants off. 

“it’s okay, hyung, i got you,” he whispered, pushing their lips together and jaemin met him with just as much enthusiasm. jisung could feel the tell-tale haze creeping up on him, could feel his hands get that much shakier, but for right now, jisung wanted to take care of jaemin. jisung brought jaemin’s hand around, down to his front, to cup him through his panties and whispered, “look, hyung, look how wet i am for you.” 

jaemin moaned, guttural, and jisung’s omega crooned. jaemin pushed the damp lace aside, running a finger down where jisung was leaking, jisung’s chest hitching and then without warning, pushing a finger into him. jisung cried out, jolting and scrambling to hold onto something but jaemin didn’t stop. he sunk in and out and in and out and his other hand snuck around, rubbing against his clit until jisung came with a cry, trembling in jaemin’s hands but he didn’t stop. he sped up, pressing harder, and jisung got a little floaty from the way he sobbed on jaemin’s shoulder, pleasure burning through him until jaemin slowed down enough to let jisung down from his high. 

jaemin moved to add another finger, making an annoyed sound when the soft fabric got in the way and ripping it off, pressing an apology kiss onto jisung’s cheek immediately after. jisung’s felt too good for him to be too mad so he just clung, protest caught in his throat every time jaemin pushed another finger in. they were so deep, curling and pressing against jisung’s most sensitive areas without shame.

it’s only until jisung’s mind is complete static, toes curling from overstimulation and jaemin humming pleased, growly praises into jisung’s ear does jaemin finally press jisung’s back onto the couch. he pushed jisung up until his head is brushing the sofa armrest and hitched his legs over jaemin’s shoulders, biting at the skin on the inside of his thighs. 

it’s a sensitive area, jaemin knows, and he moves more and more inwards every kiss, until he’s holding jisung’s hips down with a palm and pressing a tongue against jisung. jisung shouts, a desperate thing, and his mind goes blank because jaemin’s fingers are back with his tongue and the combination is unrelenting.

any thoughts are fleeting, as is the striking thought of jaemin being the one lost to his instincts, not jisung, but jaemin is fucking him with his tongue and jisung doesn’t have the energy to think about anything other than the alpha. his hands against his thighs, tongue against his pussy. jisung’s begging, hands flailing in an effort for jaemin to understand. he _needed_ jaemin to understand. 

jaemin must’ve gotten the message because he was back up, wiping his mouth and capturing jisung’s lips in a kiss. jisung felt helpless, in the best way possible. his legs were hitched on jaemin’s hips still and when jisung choked out a clear ‘yes,’ jaemin was sinking home. “hyung- please-  _ please _ , i need, i  _ need _ it-“ he’s babbling when jaemin pushed into him, trembling and eyes screwed shut because jaemin’s hands are gripping his waist with impossible strength in an effort to wait for jisung to adjust. 

there are tears on jisung’s cheeks and jaemin kisses them off when he pulls back, crooning lowly and pressing against jisung so perfectly. the slide is slow, as if jaemin is restraining himself as he noses at jisung’s scent gland. he wouldn’t, not without explicit permission and they weren’t even dating, for fucks sake. but with the way jaemin was rocking into him it was easy to imagine it, to think of the feeling of sure teeth sinking into the only unmarked spot on his neck, permanently locking them together.

but he didn’t, probably because neither of them were in the right state of mind to make such decisions, and jisung couldn’t be too bothered, because jaemin was fucking into him so intensly that jisung saw stars. jisung couldn’t rock back, not when his body was arching without his permission, thrashing as he made sounds he didn’t even know he could make. 

he was scratching jaemin’s back, trying his best to brace himself because jaemin was brutal and the pleasure was becoming so strong that it hurt in the best way. and jisung couldn’t do anything but take it. jaemin was fucking into him hard and shushing him when he cried his name out. the pressure changed, something getting bigger at the base of jaemin’s dick and jisung gasped. yes,  yes,  this is what he needed. “ _hyung_ ,”  his voice was getting thin, breaking at the end of the simple word and jaemin’s thrusting was turning more erratic, more urgent, head hanging in jisung’s shoulder. 

and the way he was rocking into him became short and strong and he held jisung close, cradling him as jisung clung and in a flash, the knot locked, filling him so, so well. he came with a long, scratchy groan, pumping into jisung with a never ending stream and the feeling of it set jisung off as well, coming high and drawn out as he shook in jaemin’s hands. 

when he finally, finally came down from his high, jaemin was collapsed on him, dazed. “oh my god,” he whispered, chest rising and falling wildly, gazing at jaemin’s kiss swollen lips a little dreamily, eyelids heavy and plaint as jaemin laughed, jostling jisung and he whined, face scrunching in pain. 

“sorry, sorry,” jaemin murmured into his shoulder, the ghost of a smile pressed into his marked up skin, “you alright, baby?” 

jisung let him press apologetic kisses into his neck, “mhm, s’good hyung,” he hummed, “sleep, now,”

and jaemin adjusted them so jisung was laying on top of him, a fair amount of complaining on jisung’s end because there was a big knot in him and he didn’t have the strength to move. jaemin stroked his back, scattering soft kisses on his cheeks. stupid, to jisung, because in a couple hours jaemin would be attacking his unmarked skin the same, but it felt nice and jisung closed his eyes with a sigh. they were passed out against eachother soon after, utterly spent and still locked together but comfortable, curled in eachother’s embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! 
> 
> thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed! omega jisung is so underrated so i thought i’d write it myself. give me requests and thoughts in the comments! 
> 
> btw, if you send a request, please specify if you want it to remain fluffy, angst, or smutty! i take all, but i prefer smutty ;) 
> 
> muah. love you all! <3


End file.
